


Hard Press

by KrisserCI5



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisserCI5/pseuds/KrisserCI5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A unique answer to a common problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Press

Hard Press  
by krisser

 

"It's bloody four a.m. No pubs are open and finding an accommodating bird will be a bit difficult."

"Times like this, I wish I was married. Willing wife at home, ready to take my demands."

"Wouldn't stay that way long, mate. Returning home at four a.m. smelling like that."

"You've got a point there." Doyle's head bobbed in agreement. He thought on the possible wifely reactions, smiling at most. He looked at his partner, "I'm well stocked in lager," he offered.

"Yeah, sounds the thing. Too wound up to go to sleep just yet."

Ray told no lies, he was well stocked with lager as well as food. Bodie grabbed several lagers each and a tray full of fresh biscuits supplied by Doyle's doting neighbour yesterday.

They munched and drank as they went through the op twice, reliving it each time through the other's viewpoint. They hoped to put it to rest, but it only fuelled the adrenaline rush.

Close now to being two sheets to the wind, Doyle, more reckless and brazen than usual, "Still need to get your leg over?"

Bodie opened his eyes wide to look at his partner, Doyle had that wild, impetuous look about him. He was up to no good, but Bodie just didn't have a clear enough head to work out what it could be. Still, this was Doyle, so he just nodded.

"We can wank off together."

Bodie shook his head in all seriousness, "Nah, my own hand wouldn't be enough just now." His inebriated mind not hearing how his words actually sounded.

"Same here. No, I hold yours, you hold mine. Just risqué enough to push you over."

It sounded so regular, so normal the way his partner explained it. He needed the release so badly it was clawing his insides to get out. Was sure to be okay if Doyle suggested it.

"'K."

Doyle smiled. A pre-copper, wild Doyle smile. A dangerous smile.

Bodie was mesmerised, hypnotised. He left himself in Doyle's hands. Literally, he giggled to himself.

Doyle never thought of moving to the bedroom. He just had Bodie get on the floor, back to the sofa. He pulled the larger chair closer so he could rest his back on it as he faced his mate.

Ray opened his flies and pulled his jeans down over his hips. Bodie mimicked his actions. Ray scooted closer to Bodie until their hips were touching. No preamble, Ray just took Bodie's half-hard organ in his hand and ran his thumb along the length. Bodie mirrored each and every movement.

There was an illicit wildness, an inherent danger in their conduct. It only fuelled the erotic nature of their actions. 

It felt like himself, but much better. Fingers explored and took measure. Hands created a rhythm, an allegro of movement, becoming bolder as a finger traced taut sacs. Hips gyrated in a way never created for oneself. 

The untamed danger, overwhelming in its intensity, took them to the edge. Then they were over, gushing out all their pent-up emotion. They were left with a tranquil lethargy and silly grins on their faces.

As if by mutual agreement, heads leaned back against the cushions and they opted out for a short kip.

A short kip was all it was.

Doyle's R/T beeped at seven a.m.

Answering the call on automatic, Doyle grunted sleepily. "4.5"

Message relayed, they had to be at HQ in a half-hour. He passed the news on to Bodie. They cleaned up and headed in as the partners they always were.

\-----------

Three bloody long months and it was finally over. Undercover surveillance. Never a bleeding minute alone. Tedious didn't half describe the op. Shift work that didn't allow agents any alone time. The shower was the only time by himself, but even then one couldn't have a good wank, someone was always yelling for the bog.

Bodie looked at his watch. "Bloody hell," he exclaimed aloud to the carpark. "It's already gone past two a.m. No pubs open." He paced as he waited for Doyle to turn in the report. 

Hummm, Doyle . . . . He remembered the last time he'd felt this way. Him and Doyle. Took the edge off, it did. A whole lot more, quite frankly. It hadn't been mindless sex like with a bird, it had been better than that.

It had been quite liberating. Release without having to be solicitous or talkative. Hadn't affected the partnership one bit. 

Bodie knew he had plenty of lager and food enough for a morning fry-up. With his devil-may-care smile, he checked out his Capri and waited for his partner.

 

Doyle had done nothing but bitch and complain about the op, and three lagers later, he was still going strong.

Bodie paced. He knew Doyle was twitching, couldn't keep his hips still to save his life. How he didn't injure himself, Bodie never knew. He could see quite clearly the outline of his cock pressed firmly against the seam. It looked like a pressure valve that needed release. 

And so did Bodie. He acted on instinct. He knelt between Ray's spread legs, met Ray's eyes with a finger to his lips. Bodie undid the button and unzipped the jeans to find bare skin beneath. He hardened fully in that second of awareness and threw his face into the exposed groin.

He inched the clothing off enough to allow him free rein for his lips. He licked and mouthed all that was available as his nose drew in deep breaths of the unique Ray scent. The cock that rested under his nose took only a moment to fully harden and less than a minute to start leaking. Bodie took the droplet as an invitation and sucked it in along with the entire shaft.

Doyle's vibrating fingers in Bodie's hair was enough to let him know that Doyle was flying right along with him.

Bodie never gave thought that he hadn't done this before. He never gave thought to how turned on it made him. He only thought of sucking out everything that Ray could provide.

Only when Ray went soft in his mouth did he release him and think of himself. 

Hard and constricted within his own clothing, Bodie rocked back and gradually undid the fastening. He had just got his hand on his own prick when it was batted away and a warm, moist mouth closed around it. He was milked with a steady pressure and it didn't take much to push him over the edge. The view of Doyle sucking him off was enough set him free.

Bodie crawled on to the sofa and pulled Doyle with him. Doyle pulled the duvet over them and they slept.

\----------

Bloody hell, the stupid git had nearly died. Holed up in a house full of terrorists, what in the hell was he thinking? Hands worth shit, a right berk he was. 

Julia was turning out to be a worthless bird. Shooting the Helmut woman was a smart move but now she was moaning how it was all Bodie's fault. Her life was ruined she claimed and she made it quite clear that she never wanted to see Bodie again.

And then there was Bodie himself, hands all done up, not even a finger free. He couldn't even use the bog. Doyle could already hear his partner going on about the indignity of it all.

Doyle watched his partner with the barmaid. Bodie's smile managed to convince her to help him carry over his round of lagers. Her look said she knew what he was about, but she helped out anyway. Doyle smiled his thanks as well.

"Cow called, he had to cancel. Home Secretary, Betty said," Bodie announced as he sat down.

"Figures. And you dressed with no one to impress."

Bodie ignored the critique. "This pub is a bit posh for my tastes."

"Oh, you'd rather a place you can spit on the floor?"

"I can get two lagers at me own local for the price of one here, old son," Bodie complained.

"You looking to get pissed?"

"Was hoping. That kind of day and all."

"Chez Doyle is well stocked and close by. The price is more to your likin'."

"Sounds like just the ticket." Bodie downed his drink using both bound hands before heading to the door.

Doyle did likewise and followed with a bemused smile.

 

Four lagers and a sandwich later Bodie needed to use the bog. He swayed as he stood, then headed directly to the loo. Only problem, he couldn't imagine how to get his flies down. Tomorrow he'd wear sweats, but right now, damn, he looked back at his partner.

Ray was already up and moving. He knew the problem without Bodie asking. He unzipped and pulled Bodie's prick out. He directed his aim and flicked the last drop off. He indulged himself on a whim, and stretched the length before he went to tuck it back inside. Only, instead, the warm prick throbbed and hardened within his hand.

Bodie brushed Ray's hand away and shouldered his way out of the bog. He didn't care about rezipping, he just wanted out of the flat. He liked it too much. He liked Doyle touching his prick. He had to get out. He was almost to the door when Doyle caught up and pushed him hard, back against the hallway wall.

"Don't be like that, Bodie. I am as strung out as you are." He had one arm laid across Bodie's chest kept his partner in place. The other hand undid the button on Bodie's trousers. 

Ray undid his own and pushed his own clothes past his hips. The jeans fell about his knees. He did the same to his partner, then pressed his hard erection against Bodie's. 

Bodie groaned. Groin to groin, cocks and testicles hard pressed to the other. A firestorm of sensation spread through his body and thoughts centred in one area. He lunged to get closer.

Doyle took control. Hip movement thrust his cock into Bodie's belly. Pressed tight together as they were, Bodie's did the same back.

Pre-come leaked and slicked down the warm thrusting flesh. The jerky movements became a smooth, sliding action and fuelled the sensations to a new high.

Needing release, they rutted hard against each other. Nose in throat, teeth on skin, the cadenced rhythm took on a frenzied tempo as they peaked and spilled together, grunting happy sounds. 

They panted into each other's neck as they waited for their breathing to even out and become regular. Instead of pulling up their trousers, they shuffled to the sofa and collapsed on it together.

Bodie was asleep almost before his head was down. Doyle pulled the duvet down from the sofa to cover them just before sleep claimed him as well.

\---------

Birds came and went for both CI5 agents at an alarming rate. Bodie was hard pressed to come up with a reason why he never felt quite satisfied. Oh, the sex was fine, but it was missing something. He just didn't know what it was.

Come to think on it, the best sex he'd had had been with Doyle. Why was that? He thought on it.

Uncomplicated. No sweet talk. No games. No worry to hold oneself back for fear of being too rough. With Ray, he was just himself, good, bad, indifferent. Couldn't be indifferent with a bird, could loose your bollocks that way. 

Bodie smiled to himself in memory. Ray's had tasted really fine and he'd even been complimented by his partner.

"You have a wicked tongue, my lad."

That Doyle smile had stolen any answer.

Birds certainly hadn't matched Doyle's tongue, come to think on it. Pity.

Birds don't understand. Actually, no one else but your partner can understand what it's like at the end of a day, end of an op. There was no dissembling required for Doyle. Bodie shook himself out of his reverie and checked his watched. Damn. He was supposed to meet Benny for a drink. He jumped into his motor and sped off. 

\-----------

Bodie's mind was whirling. London had nearly been obliterated. Bloody hell, the two of them had nearly been obliterated. Doyle had dismantled the ruddy thing and they were still alive to grouse about it.

It was three o'clock in the morning and he was revved up. They were alive and he wanted to celebrate. 

Doyle slumped just inside the door, maybe with exhaustion, maybe with reaction. As Bodie observed the slight relaxing of Doyle's shoulders it became crystal clear in that moment that he'd almost lost his mate. The fact that he, himself, had almost bought it didn't register the same way.

Bodie's relief at having Ray alive displayed itself at his most basic level; physical. Bodie pushed Ray back against the wall. Kissed him, bit him, licked him all while divesting him of his clothes. Adrenaline rush mixed with desire combined with the sheer joy of being alive created a heady arousal.

Bodie was frantic with need to have Ray, to make Ray a part of him, never to lose him. He sucked at the juncture of neck and shoulder, holding on, just shy of biting. He marked him as they pressed skin to skin. Bodie revelled in the feeling, hardly realising that Ray had slipped him out of his own clothes as well.

Ray was hardly the passive partner just enduring. He was giving and taking in equal measure. He was just as frantic as Bodie. Every mark that Bodie put on Doyle, Doyle put on Bodie just as fiercely.

Bodie nearly toppled Ray over as he tried to pull his jeans off over his shoes. Doyle tried to toe out but missed. Bodie finally reached down and grabbed the shoe only to toss it across the room.

Bodie ran his hand up the bare leg to the thigh coming to rest atop Ray's groin. He cupped the testicles and Ray arched up, pressing tighter as he growled low in his throat. Bodie had thought that he was already lost in passion until the growl. Then a wildness he had never experienced invaded his soul and he was on fire.

His hand squeezed and released the, now, taut sacs as a finger teased the hole behind. His mouth was relentless on nipples and lips and ears and the pulse frantically beating on Ray's neck. Rational thought was gone, replaced by a desire so strong, so wild that it took their passion to an even higher level.

Bodie tongued Ray's ear-hole as he pushed against the outside of the puckered opening. He bit the lobe as the finger found its way in and up.

Sensation burst inside Doyle's mind and his body released it the only way it could. Ray's warm fluid hit Bodie's belly and groin and that in turn fuelled Bodie's desire even more.

Bodie's whole world became Ray Doyle. Bodie needed Ray to know that his life's blood was Ray's for the taking. On a primitive level he had regressed to a time where there was only one way to stake a claim. He lifted Ray's legs and wrapped them around his hips as he propelled him back against the wall to stabilise him. He wiped the come from his belly and pushed it into the opening he ached to be in.

Ray pulled Bodie closer and arched into him. He locked his feet at the small of Bodie's back and held on tight for the ride.

And ride Bodie did. He slid in with a single stroke and hit that perfect spot within. Ray yelled Bodie's name as his partner pumped harder with each stroke.

Bodie was all sensation. He let go. He was where he wanted to be and it had never felt better than now. He was gone, floating as his essence filled Ray in a way it had never done with a bird.

Ray came again, trapped against Bodie. He could feel as well as hear Bodie's keen of release. A sated lethargy filled Bodie and his legs collapsed. The two men fell tangled up together onto the floor.

The silence around them seemed deafening in the contrast to the noise they'd created. Even though Bodie had no energy to move, he did manage to get Ray moved enough to lie atop him instead of the cold floor. Sleep stole reflection from him.

Streaks of dawn's awakening intruded on Bodie's awareness and he opened his eyes. He blinked bemused and took stock. His bare arse was numb against the floor. One leg was bare, one was tangled up in trousers. The pressure against his lower body wasn't a fallen bookcase but the press of his sleeping partner. Tangled up together took on new meaning as he viewed the mess they made.

Bodie smiled. It was a brilliant sight. Instead of moving to seek out a more comfortable position, he just played with the curls he could reach. He rested his head atop Ray's, content to wait for his partner to wake. He didn't have to wait long.

"Bodie, are you as shagged out as me?"

"I expect."

"Good."

"Yeah, it was."

"Was, wasn't it." The smile could be heard in his voice.

A few moments in comfortable silence passed before Ray inquired. "You think we could seek out warmer surroundings? My cheeks are a bit frosty." He felt chilled along his entire exposed backside.

"You know, if I have to move to get a duvet you might as well move."

"Bed would probably be a whole lot warmer."

"Or we could get it that way."

"Always said you were a man of vision."

Bodie just smiled, liking the vision before him just fine.

Cold air intruded where Doyle vacated. Bodie followed in his wake, seeking his warmth. Eyes fixed on the bewitching arse, Bodie tripped over their fallen jackets. He lunged backward, trying to compensate and missed badly.

Doyle turned quick and launched himself at Bodie to prevent him from hitting his head on the coffee table. Doyle landed on his bum, Bodie's head in his lap. After assuring himself that his partner was all right, he smiled.

"You need some looking after."

The light in Bodie's eyes shone brightly. "Quite accident prone, actually."

"You're looking for long term care, are you?"

"Depends on the care giver."

"Was offering my services."

"Ta, I accept." Bodie never wanted it said that he wasn't a bright boy.

fini


End file.
